Intoxicating Cocktail
by Dwarfensniper
Summary: The entertainment they planned out just canceled. What would Manager Meiko do? Based off from the song "On the Rock" by Kaito and Meiko. One-shot. KaitoxMeiko


Intoxicating cocktail

"m-m-manager! The entertainment we planned out for tonight c-c-cannot arrive here on time" someone nervously said as she arrived as she inform the brunette, who was managing some accounts on the desk.

"WHAT!" shouted the brunette as she shot her head up to look at the blond girl, "what do you mean they can't arrive!" she continued as she shot up from her seat and walked up in front of the blond, making her shiver like crazy.

"p-p-p-please d-don't k-k-k-kill me manager meiko!" shouted the blond as she turned to a animal being cornered by a predator.

"HIIEE!" screamed the blond as she went to the corner and hugged her knees in fear.

"yo, what's up with the commotion?" ask by the man in blue scarf, matching his blue hair and navy blue eyes, as he popped his head up to the door.

"go away Kaito! I'm in a bad mood to answer stupid question from an idiot" Meiko said as he return back to her desk.

"well I don't really care, I'm just worried for this little girl here" Kaito said as he walked up to the corner where the blond girl was shaking and patted her head while saying, "It's ok now SeeU, you don't have to be afraid," while smiling to her. SeeU grabbed his knees and looked at his face while tears starting to fall from her eyes.

Meiko sighed from here desk as she looked at the pitiful SeeU. "I'm sorry SeeU, it's just that..." she cut off as she looked at the files on her desk.

"I-i-it's o-ok m-m-manager" SeeU said she she holds on Kaito while still shivering.

"So what's up Meiko? Why are you harassing our pet cat" Kaito said as he pat the head of the blond girl.

"First of all, it's manager for you, Bakaito. And second, our entertainment for tonight just canceled out on us! Now we don't have a show to put out!" she said as she rest her fingers on her temples, trying to think of a way to solve the problem.

"can't you just say to the customers that there will be no entertainment tonight because of some problems." Kaito said as he let go of SeeU and sat at the desk of the manager.

"don't be stupid, we can't do that, will lose our reputation if we do that!" Meiko said as she shot a glare at the smiling blue haired man.

"Uhhh...then can you just find a replacement?" he said as he grabbed the picture frame that was laying on the desk. It was a picture of Meiko and him when they where young. 'how nostalgic' He thought.

"and where do you think I could find a replacement in this time?" she said as she raised an eyebrow to his suggestion, thinking it was quite stupid.

"Oh don't worry, I know someone" He said as he place the picture down and smiled her. Dark aura was coming out of him.

The two girls looked at him scared as they felt a shiver run down their spine.

**1 hour before the performance**

"NNNOOO!" scream the brunette as she was forced to the chair by two girls. "I won't wear it!"

"Oh, but it looks so good on you manager." the pink haired girl said as she holds a red dress in front of her, while smiling like a sadist enjoying the torture she was doing.

"NNNNOOOOOO!"

**Before the performance**

Everyone from the backstage was getting ready for the performance. The waitress was greeting the customers, getting their orders and serving them with delicious foods. The cooks where doing their jobs to make a food that will suit the customers taste buds. Basically everyone was busy doing their jobs when suddenly the lights dim down.

Meiko was drowning down her nervous with a drink of cocktail prepared to her by-

"-so you like the drink made for you?" Kaito said as he whisper from behind her, making her startled a little bit.

"Yeah, it's good" she said as she spin the ice on her glass staring at it, but glared at him "why aren't you working on your shift?"

"Oh, I thought you might need a little company on the stage" he whisper as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

His action startled her, blushing madly. Her brown bangs covered her face. "W-wha-" she was stuttering to say something but was cut off by Kaito's kissing her cheeks.

"Don't worry, I know you'll be lovely in there. You always do." he let go of her as he walked up in front of her and smiled warmly.

_"Welcome to La Italia dear guest. Today, we have prepared a wonderful entertainment for you."_

"Looks like it's our time" he extended his arms to her, "let's go" he said as he smile at her. Even at the dark he can still see his warm smile. Making her blush but luckily it was dark.

Meiko walked up to the microphone, putting her glass down at the piano. Kaito chuckled a little bit as he sat down in front of the piano.

'show them your beautiful voice, Meiko' Kaito taught as the tune of the jazz starts playing, Kaito played a tune the suits the jazz beats, not so fast but yet, not so slow. Meiko dance seductively to the beautiful tune as the red dress she wore sway down rhythmically to Kaito's piano tune and to her seductive sways. When the first note came out of Meiko vocal, everyone was caught, caught in a trance. All of the customers, as well as the staffs, was glued to Meiko beautiful voice. Kaito sang with her. They're voice blend together so perfectly as Kaito plays a beautiful tune on the piano and Meiko dances to his deep yet soothing voice. As the song hit's it's last note, everyone was stunned. No one can utter a single word. As the curtain finally hid the performer applause was heard, from the guest and the staff.

Meiko looked at Kaito, few sweats where sliding down her face but yet she felt very satisfied, smiled at him. Kaito in response, grabbed the glass from the piano and raised it up to her.

Meiko walked up to him grabbed the glass on his hand.

"I told you you'll be lovely." he whispered to her with a smile.

"Oh shut up Bakaito" she responded as she put down the glass, grabbed him by the collar and pushed her lips to him.

* * *

**AU: So yeah, hope you like it. I thought of this story when I was listening to Kaito and Meiko's song "On the Rock" by OSTER project. It's so addicting, It will make you wonder why it only has 7k or 2k views on youtube. Watch it, I recommend you. it's really good. so yeah that it XD**


End file.
